


Des gens bien

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hope, Reconciliation, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Des gens bien

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien.

C'est ce qu'on murmure dans leur dos quand on pense qu'ils n'entendent rien, on dit qu'ils laissent une traînée de sang doré derrière eux et qu'ils se baignent dans l'océan de leurs péchés, on dit qu'un jour les Sept Enfers s'ouvriront sous leurs pieds et que les dieux leur infligeront la punition qu'ils méritent.

(Peut-être bien qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout ça.)

.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien et ils ne prétendront certainement pas le contraire.

Ils sont haïssables et ils le savent très bien, ils mentent, ils trichent, ils complotent, ils aiment qu'on chante leurs louanges et qu'on s'incline devant eux, ils rugissent de fierté et d'orgueil à longueur de journée, ils savent qu'on les déteste et ils s'en moquent – on les craint, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien mais ce ne sont pas non plus des monstres et ça, personne ne le voit.

Personne ne veut le voir.

.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien – le Régicide, la mère de la folie et le Lutin, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle mais on ne voit pas les cicatrices derrière l'or de leurs vêtements, on ne voit pas les fêlures dans leurs yeux d'émeraude.

On n'imagine pas les cauchemars que Jaime fait nuit après nuit, tristes restes d'un règne de feu et de sang, brûlez-les tous, personne n'a entendu, personne ne peut comprendre.

On ne saurait deviner les bleus qui constellent le corps et le cœur de Cersei, les marques d'un mariage sans amour, personne n'a jamais su, ou peut-être que personne n'a voulu savoir.

On ne suppose pas l'existence de l'âme rongée de Tyrion, de son innocence dévorée par des années de mépris, tout ce qu'il tente de cacher sous une armure faite de blagues et de traits d'esprit, personne ne verra jamais, personne ne cherchera à voir.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien mais ce sont des gens brisés.

Des fantômes d'or flottent autour d'eux en permanence.

.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien et personne ne leur viendra en aide.

C'est ce que Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion pensent lorsqu'ils fuient le Donjon Rouge après le massacre de Port-Réal par Daenerys – finalement, le vrai monstre, ce n'était pas un lion, dommage que plus personne ne soit là pour s'en apercevoir.

Ils fuient vers Essos, vers des contrées lointaines où aucun lion n'a jamais rugi, où il n'y a ni gloire, ni héritage – là où il y a un avenir possible.

Ils pleurent des larmes d'émeraude en laissant leur maison derrière eux.

(Ils ont creusé leur propre tombe, diraient certains, et peut-être bien qu'ils auraient raison.)

.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien, ils se sont déchirés pendant des années, une guerre fratricide qui s'est achevée dans le sang et les larmes, ils ne sont pas comme les loups de Winterfell qui se sont soutenus envers et contre tous, les lions étaient trop pleins de colère et de haine pour ça.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur et ne peuvent pas éprouver de remords.

Cersei fond en larmes dans les bras de Jaime et lui demande pardon pour l'avoir repoussé, Jaime l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit que ce n'est rien, que c'est du passé, qu'il ne faut plus y penser. Tyrion tombe à genoux et s'excuse pour avoir amené la reine dragon à Westeros, il dit que tout est de sa faute et ne cesse de pleurer que lorsque Jaime le serre dans ses bras, son grand frère, son sauveur.

Il lui assure qu'il n'est pas responsable, que les lions ne crachent pas de feu, il lui promet que tout ira bien maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble.

Cersei et Tyrion se regardent longuement, c'est presque drôle, on dirait que la haine a brûlé en même temps que leur gloire, c'est à se demander si elle a vraiment existé.

Ils s'enlacent pour la première fois de leur vie et Jaime les enlace tous les deux, il les traite d'idiots dorés et leur murmure qu'il les aime, cette fois c'est lui qui se met à sangloter, quel troupeau de lions pathétique ils forment, ils sont tellement bousillés qu'ils ressemblent à des moutons sans défense.

(Au moins, ils sont ensemble – plus aucun jeu des trônes et plus aucune guerre ne pourront jamais les séparer.)

.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont condamnés à ne faire que le mal autour d'eux.

Ils essayent de réparer leurs cœurs brisés et d'apaiser toutes les vieilles blessures, celles qui n'ont jamais guéri, et tout ça passe par de petites choses, une étreinte, un baiser, un regard chaleureux, des choses tellement insignifiantes qu'elles seraient éclipsées par l'or, mais l'or n'existe plus, désormais, et peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.

Ce n'est pas dans leurs péchés qu'ils se baignent et c'est comme si la mer emportait le sang sur leurs mains loin d'eux en même temps que les cauchemars et les regrets – les étoiles qui se reflètent dans l'eau à la nuit tombée ressemblent à une bénédiction des dieux, le symbole de ce nouveau départ, une lumière rassurante qui ne les brûlera pas de son feu mortel.

.

Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien et sont pourtant capables de produire quelque chose de beau et d'innocent.

C'est ce que Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion pensent en observant le nouveau-né dormir dans son berceau, un lionceau qui ne connaîtra ni l'or ni le sang – un lionceau qui pourra devenir quelqu'un de bien.

On dira qu'ils ont amené la mort à Westeros, qu'ils ont trahi leurs serments, qu'ils ont tué des centaines et des centaines d'innocents – peu leur importe.

Tout ce qui compte est ici – leur famille.

Et personne ne pourra jamais leur prendre ça.


End file.
